


Happy Father's Day

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: And he needs to be appreciated for it, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Happy Father's Day, Rachel is Daddy's Little Girl, Team as Family, You can't change my mind, dick is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: Dick celebrates his first Father's Day... Without even knowing it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to Dick Grayson and Dick Grayson only! I absolutely had to do this, the idea has been stuck in my head for a while now. It would be nice to see him being appreciated for once, for everything he has done for these kids. Rachel especially, she is one lucky girl.  
> I hope you enjoy it. This might be my last fic for a while, don't know how long. I'm preparing a new story for these two, but it's gonna be a long one and I'm putting a lot of effort into it, so I have no idea when it will be ready to post. But stay tuned and if you want more dad Dick Grayson in your life, make sure to check my other fics!

His eyelids are heavy with sleep and his head is dropping on his chest every few minutes. He is so goddamn tired but pulling another all-nighter is necessary. So Dick ends up being stuck in the tech room for another sleepless night this week. H.I.V.E. is getting stronger and more dangerous day by day and Titans need every bit of information they can get their hands on. And time is running out.

At least Donna is stuck here with him tonight and he appreciates her company. He got her back barely a month ago and after grieving for so long and thinking he's never gonna see her again, Dick holds dear every second he can spend with her.

And there is someone here to wake him up in case he passed out.

A hiss of the door opening brings him back from the edge of slumber.

"Did someone ask for coffee?"

Rachel's cheerful voice echoes through the room as she steps in, making him smile despite tiredness. Her absence in those last few months has been hard on him as well and he couldn't be happier to have her back too. Especially when she brought him coffee.

"Yes, please!" Donna exclaims, reaching immediately for one of the cups as he turns in his chair. "I am in a desperate need of caffeine."

Rachel smiles at her then turns to him, her face instantly changing into a frown.

"No offence, Dick, but you look awful." she mutters, passing him his drink. He flashes her a tired smile.

"Non taken, I'm aware."

Yes, he is aware of his pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. Wouldn't be the first (or the last) time.

"Are you sure staying up another night is a good idea?" she asks as he takes the first sip, letting the hot liquid wake him up, even if for a moment. "When was the last time you slept?"

Dick thinks for a moment.

"I think I took a nap around noon."

"Yeah, yesterday." Donna adds, not even looking away from her screen. "And does passing out on the couch for half an hour even count?"

Rachel shakes her head then looks back at him with worry in her eyes. He smiles at her softly and reaches for her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Don't worry, Rach. It's nothing. I can go a lot longer without sleep."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow at him.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? Seriously, Dick. You should get some rest. In fact... " she steps closer and takes his other hand, a small smile appearing on her lips. "How about you take a day off tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Rachel…"

"Come on! When me and Donna came back you promised me we would go out, like we used to, remember? But then things got busy and we didn't get the chance."

Dick sighs heavily. He did promise her that. Rachel would not give up on it that easily.

"Please, Dick. Tomorrow would be the perfect day for that."

He smirks at her teasingly, pulling her a little closer.

"Yeah? And what is so perfect about tomorrow?"

Clearly surprised by the question, Rachel stutters.

"It's, uh… it's Sunday!" she says, smiling brightly. "Come on, Dick. Please. For me."

He makes a face, putting on a show that he's considering it. But in fact he is already convinced. And Rachel is being adorable on purpose, swaying from side to side, staring at him from under her fluttering eyelashes, which only solidifies his decision. She knows she basically has him wrapped around her finger and she is using this fact mercilessly.

"Fine." he breathes out, causing her to grin. "Tomorrow. We'll go, as promised. Wherever you want."

"Yes! Thank you!" Happy with her victory Rachel leans in to press a kiss to his left cheek, spreading a wave of warmth all over his chest. "But promise me you'll go to sleep before midnight tonight."

"I'll try."

"Nope." Rachel shakes her head. "No trying. You must. That's an order. Donna?" she calls out, turning to their friend. "Kick him out if he refuses to go."

"With pleasure." comes the response. 

"Anyway, I'm going to bed." Rachel announces, turning back to him. "Promise me you'll go too."

Dick squeezes her hand comfortingly, smiling.

"I will, promise. Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, dad-"

Her voice suddenly cuts off, like someone just turned off the sound. Upon realizing what she just said her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She quickly but gently pulls her hands away from his grasp and steps back, smiling awkwardly and muttering another 'goodnight' to Donna. She leaves the room in a hurry, probably hoping he didn't hear anything. 

But he did. 

And as the door shut behind Rachel with another hiss, Dick is sitting there, dumbfounded, blinking rapidly. 

She called him a dad.

A strange sensation spreads all over him. Warm and fuzzy. All he can do is stare after where she'd fled off to, his heart swelling with happiness. And he can't resist a smile tugging at his lips. 

Laughing under his breath, Dick turns back to the screen, just to catch Donna staring at him with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Shut up." he mutters.

"What?" she asks innocently, making a face and raising her hands in surrender. "I'm not saying anything!"

Trying to calm his raging heart he turns his attention back to the computer, but suddenly has no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Donna must've noticed his dissociation, because she suddenly starts laughing.

"Oh, you two are so fucking adorable."

***

He wakes up to a sound of curtains being opened and he has to cover his face with a pillow when a blinding morning sunlight hits his eyes. But this comforting darkness doesn't last for long.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Kory's melodic voice rings in his ears when she takes the pillow away before leaning down to steal a kiss from him.

"Hi." he mutters, smiling against her lips. "What time is it?"

"Around nine." she answers as she turns to pick up his t-shirt and jeans from a nearby chair and throws them at him. "Now get dressed. Breakfast is ready."

Dick can't help but stare at her in disbelief, clutching his clothes to his chest with one hand.

"Breakfast? I'm the one usually making breakfast around here."

"Well, not today, apparently." Kory says, walking towards the door. "And hurry, before it gets cold."

When she leaves, he gets out of his bed and heads towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Roughly nine hours of sleep isn't that much comparing to almost forty eight hours going without it, but he's still feeling well rested and few minutes under hot water does the rest of the work.

When he walks in to the main living area he's surprised once again, because the kitchen looks kinda like a mess. And in the middle of that mess are Gar and Rachel, running around each other and laughing while preparing a meal. Kory sits by the counter with Donna, both with coffee mugs in hand.

This is not the view he expected to see.

"Oh, morning, Dick!" Gar is the first one to notice him, immediately running up to him and pushing him towards a chair. "Come on, sit down. You must be hungry."

His confusion grows even more when the boy puts a plate of waffles with blueberry jam, over easy eggs in front of him, causing Dick to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You made this?"

Gar shrugs and smiles.

"With some help, but yes. Despite what everyone's thinking, I  _ can _ cook, okay?"

The meal tastes just as good as the one Alfred used to make him back in the day, and the only person in here who knows about it being one of his favorite breakfast options is Donna, so Dick figures the idea must've come from her. He throws a glance her way to find her trying to hide her grin in a mug.

"And here's your coffee." Rachel's voice comes from the other side as she sets a mug next to his plate. "A triple triple with some vanilla flavouring."

Now it's really getting unexpected. His favorite breakfast  _ and _ his favorite coffee?

"How did you know-?"

"I pay attention." she simply answers as she walks back to the sink and starts cleaning the dishes. Gar rushes to help her and the two teenagers bump shoulders and smile at each other mischievously, like they're sharing a secret or something.

"Okay, what is going on?" Dick asks finally, because this is unusual, even for them. Him, sleeping in? The kids getting up  _ before him _ to make breakfast? Doing chores, willingly? Suddenly all eyes are on him.

"Nothing!" Gar shrugs, grinning. "You've been working your ass off these last few days, so we've decided to let you sleep in."

"Besides…" Rachel adds, wiping her hands in a towel. "It's your day off, remember?"

Right, day off. And he promised her to take her out today.

"Yeah, I remember." he smiles at her softly. "Ready for our little trip?"

Rachel smiles back at him, then comes closer to lean on his shoulder.

"We don't have to hurry, we have an entire day for that." she tells him. "And I want to train with Gar a little before we leave. Rose promised to teach us some new moves."

He squints at her, trying to understand what is happening. He can't remember ever seeing Rachel so eager to train in the morning. But he decides to play along.

"Oh, that's nice. I'll join you when-"

"No, you don't have to." she cuts in immediately. "It's just a quick session, nothing big. You have a day off. Eat your breakfast, relax. I'll see you later, okay?"

Something is definitely up, but how is he supposed to resist those puppy eyes? So he lets out a sigh and smiles.

"Okay. See you later, Rach."

When the two teenagers leave, Dick turns to his sister.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

This is probably her way of teasing him, especially after that little incident last night. Suddenly a memory of Rachel's words and her blushed cheeks makes him feel warm all over again.

But Donna denies everything.

"I only helped Gar with cooking, otherwise it was all them." she replies, finishing her coffee.

"Yeah, they were already here when we came in." Kory adds as she walks over to stand behind him and rest her hands on his shoulders. His muscles relax completely under her touch. "It was really nice of them, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was."

"And they're right." Donna says while grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table. "You have a day off, so take advantage of that. You're overworking yourself, Dick. You need to spare some time to breathe and relax, you know."

Yeah, maybe there is some truth in that.

"So… I'm free for the day?"

"Yes, you are." Donna nods, taking a bite of her fruit. "And don't worry - if there's an emergency, we can handle it."

***

"So, where are we going today?" Rachel asks as she's fastening her seatbelt. They are pulling out of the underground garage right into a busy street of San Francisco.

"You tell me." Dick answers, his eyes focused on the road. "It was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, but… I'm letting you decide today."

They stop at red light and he turns his head her way.

"How about shopping?"

She lifts an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"That's all you got?"

Dick laughs under his breath.

"Yeah… I know this city like the back of my hand and I have no clue what to do here except going shopping, grabbing coffee or takeout and hanging out on the beach."

Rachel's smirk turns into a wide grin just as the red light turns to green.

"And that's exactly what we can do today."

"Doesn't it sound a little… I don't know, boring?"

Rachel chuckles softly.

"With you? Never."

There it is again, that warm feeling inside his chest. He can't resist a smile that's pulling at his lips.

"We're going shopping, then."

While he's trying to remember the way to the nearest mall, Rachel reaches out to turn on the radio. She flips through the stations for a while, but it looks like she's not looking for anything specific, so she settles on something random, one of the local ones. Dick smiles again when he recognizes the song that's playing, the familiar tune bringing back memories.

'Bad Moon Rising' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. His mother's favorite song. The first song his father had taught him to play on guitar. It brings back the good old circus days.

If he wasn't driving, he would lean back and close his eyes, focusing completely on the melody and lyrics.

_ I see a bad moon a-rising _

_ I see trouble on the way _

_ I see earthquakes and lightnin' _

_ I see bad times today _

_ Don't go 'round tonight _

_ It's bound to take your life _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise _

He'd always loved the contradiction of this song, how the happy, cheery tune and almost apocalyptic lyrics fit together despite being on the farthest ends of the spectrum. But it wasn't until he got older, until he had put on a cape and a mask and went out on the streets at night when he really started to understand its meaning.

A soft humming sound reaches his ears and Dick turns his head towards Rachel. She's facing the window, her chin propped on a palm of her hand, but she's swaying her head a little, mumbling the lyrics, while her knee jerks to the tune.

"I didn't know you enjoy this kind of music." he finds himself saying.

Rachel turns back to him and shrugs.

"Usually I don't, but…" she hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "Donna mentioned once it's like one of your favorite songs, so I looked it up, and I actually kinda like it."

"Oh."

It's easy to forget that Donna and Rachel spend some time together on Themyscira before coming back home and one of the bonding factors for the close relationship they have now was… him. Not for the first time Dick wonders just how many times he's been a topic of their conversations.

The city is packed up today and they end up stuck in a traffic. Guess the ride through the city won't be as smooth as they thought. Rachel must be thinking the same, because she lets out an exasperated sigh.

To lift up the mood (and maybe make an idiot out of himself), he starts singing the next verse out loud when it comes on.

" _ I hear hurricanes a-blowing/ I know the end is coming soon/ I fear rivers over flowing/ I hear the voice of rage and ruin _ ."

Rachel whips her head around after the first line comes out of his mouth, with eyebrows raised so high they nearly reach her hairline. It's only encouraging him more and he gets more dramatic with the next few lines, making faces and holding an imaginary microphone. Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him, but his efforts work because she can't stop grinning.

"Come on, admit it!" he says during the break between the verses, elbowing her lightly. "You love this song!"

"You're impossible!"

But she surprises him again today and actually joins him on the last verse in this impromptu performance. The inside of the car turns into their private stage as they sing together in perfect harmony, facing each other.

_ "I hope you got your things together/ I hope you are quite prepared to die/ Looks like we're in for nasty weather/ One eye is taken for an eye/ _ _ Oh don't go 'round tonight/ It's bound to take your life/ There's a bad moon on the rise/ There's a bad moon on the rise/" _

When the song ends they fall into a fit of loud, infectious laughter. Rachel rests her forehead on his shoulder, laughing so hard her whole body is shaking. Dick leans back in his seat, breathing heavily as a single tear slides down the side of his face. He quickly wipes it away. When was the last time he laughed so hard he started crying? He honestly can't remember. But it's good to feel this way, especially when the person sitting next to him is feeling like this too. Rachel's laugh is better than any song he had ever heard.

It takes them a moment to calm down, but then a loud honk behind them makes them jump, bringing them back to reality. Turns out the traffic moved and they didn't notice. And now they're blocking the road.

They look back, then at each other and they snort again, but this time Dick pulls himself together much quicker and starts driving. But for the rest of the road Rachel can't resist an occasional giggle and each one is like a firework inside his heart. 

***

"I want a suit."

"What?"

Dick almost drops the shopping bags he's carrying. Rachel turns to him and chuckles at his undoubtedly priceless expression.

"Is it  _ that _ shocking?" she asks before taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm thinking - all black, maybe with hints of blue. Something that looks like leather, but it's easy to move in. Thigh-high combat boots. And a cape - but not like your old cape, more like a cloak… yeah, a cloak would be perfect. And a big, pointed hood…"

Honestly he could listen all day to her excited rambling, but maybe they shouldn't talk about  _ superhero suits _ in the middle of a busy street. Thankfully, their car isn't that far away.

"You do realize that it's not just a cool costume, right?"

"Of course I do!" she scoffs, rolling her eyes. "But I'm part of the team, right? You have your suit, Donna, Hank and Dawn have theirs, Rose has her own suit, so Jericho has one by extension… Even Kory has something that looks like a suit! And I know you and Gar have been talking about something that won't rip to shreds every time he turns."

"Listen, I'm not against the idea…" he starts carefully. "But it takes a certain amount of responsibility to put on something that is not only meant to protect you and help you fight, but also becomes your trademark. It hides your true identity from the world while at the same time making you extremely recognizable. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Rachel stays quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I get your point." she says finally. "And you're right. But I think I'm ready. And besides… wouldn't giving me a suit make your job a little easier? This thing is supposed to  _ protect me _ and that's like your number one priority, am I right?"

He has nothing to say to that, because… she is right. If he could wrap her in a bubble wrap and lock her in the Tower every time there's even a smallest hint at danger coming, he would not hesitate. He chuckles at his own ridiculousness. But it's the truth - there's nothing he wouldn't do to protect her, or Gar, or anyone in their family.

His silence must be noticeable and Rachel uses the fact that they reached their car to corner him.

"So?" she asks as he's putting the bags in the trunk. "Will I get a suit?"

He tilts his head her way and finds her staring at him expectantly, wide eyes bright and excited.

Closing the trunk, he lets out a sigh.

"It might take a while."

"Yeah…"

"And you would need some extra training, so you can get used to it, before I let you go out in the field in it."

Her smile grows slowly, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah…"

"And - do you know how  _ hard _ it is to fight in a cape?" 

"It's not a cape, Dick - it's a cloak!"

"It took me months before I finally stopped tripping over it, even with my sense of balance."

They get in the car, simultaneously closing the door. 

"Is that a  _ yes _ ?" Rachel asks after a brief moment of silence. Dick lets out another sigh, leaning back in his seat, with his eyes at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna have to make some calls…" he mutters quietly, but she picks it up anyway and sits up straighter.

"But it's a  _ yes _ ."

Finally his eyes land back on her face again and the pure joy and excitement he sees there is enough for him to make up his mind.

"It's  _ I'll think about it. _ "

Rachel squeals so high it nearly pierces his eardrums.

"Yes! Thank you!"

She leaps over and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his right cheek, making him smile. 

He's gonna have to send Stu and Lily those new details. A cloak with a pointed hood. Combat boots. Something that looks like leather. Black and blue. And unfortunately, he's gonna have to tell them to hurry, because it looks like they won't have time until Christmas to finish the project like they initially settled. 

Now the suit  _ has to _ be ready for Rachel's birthday.

But it's not like she's going to know.

Igniting the engine, Dick tries to change the topic.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Rachel shrugs.

"I don't know, you pick. Maybe we could eat on the beach?"

Dick's smile grows at her suggestion.

"I like your thinking."

***

Rachel absolutely loves spending time on the beach. She told him once that before coming to San Francisco she had never been on one, so he made it his mission to make sure to visit the place as often as possible. He will never forget how her face light up, eyes wide and sparkling with awe when they arrived at the Ocean Beach for the first time. 

As usual on Sunday the place is packed with people, mostly families with kids today, but they manage to find a peaceful spot, away from prying eyes of others. Rachel immediately takes off her shoes and runs to the shore while Dick makes himself comfortable on the grass nearby.

He's watching her now as she takes few steps into the ocean and lets the waves wash over her bare feet, only slightly shivering in contact with cold water. Her jeans are getting wet, but she couldn't care less right now and Dick's heart grows when he hears her cheerful laugh.

She's happy. Carefree and full of life. Beautiful and confident not only in her powers but also herself. That's all he had ever wanted for her.

A fond smile spreads across his face at the memory of their first meeting. They were very different people back then, but things have changed for the better. His mind goes back to that day. He had no idea it was going to change his life forever.

_ Hey, Grayson! You got that thing for helping kids, right? _

He remembers the voice of a deputy that got him on the case. God, he should come back to Detroit and thank that woman.

"Hey!" he shouts, trying to carry his words over the wind. "What happened to  _ hurry up Dick, I'm starving _ , huh? Come on, before that pizza gets cold!"

"Coming!"

She turns his way and starts to run, jumping over the waves. She grabs her shoes on the way only to dump them next to her backpack, knocking it over, then drops on the ground next to him, already reaching for a slice.

"You know, thank you for today." she says after a moment. 

"I should be thanking you, it was your idea." he laughs. "Turns out I really needed that day off."

Rachel smiles at him softly. 

"Yeah, you sure did. Hey, where's my phone? I was going to text Gar if he wants any snacks…"

She starts searching through her pockets but Dick finds it first, sticking out of her backpack. That's when he notices that few things fell out of it, right into the sand. Especially one item catches his eye.

"Hey, what's that?" he picks it up and brushes the sand out of it. It's a small picture frame with a drawing inside. A drawing of him and Rachel.

He looks up at her with curiosity, only to find her staring at the frame, looking a little… tense.

"I, uh… I was waiting for a good moment to show you this."

"You drew it?"

"Yeah…" she nods, but she keeps her eyes down. "Back on Themyscira. Took me three weeks to finish."

He looks back at the picture, examining it closer. The pencil work is incredible, every detail executed perfectly. If he didn't know, he would easily mistake it for an actual photo. To say that he's impressed is an understatement.

"Wow, Rach." he gasps. "It's amazing. I knew you were good, but… wow."

He's about to put the frame back in her bag when Rachel stops his hand.

"Keep it." she says, finally looking back at him. "It's… it's a gift."

He turns to her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Her voice sounds a little uncertain. It's almost like she isn't sure how he's going to react.

"I, uh… I don't know what to say." he admits.

"I do."

She sits up straighter and takes a deep breath, staring at the ocean. It's like she's preparing for something, and it's making her nervous. Finally, slowly she turns back to him and says.

"Happy Father's Day."

Her words leave him completely speechless. It's like someone knocked the entire air out of his lungs. That is the last thing he expected to hear. His heart is hammering in his chest and his throat is suddenly dry. She just gave him a  _ father's day _ gift.

Rachel must've caught the look of a brief confusion on his face, because she quickly starts to explain herself. 

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I realized I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me. You made my life better, you saved me, both literally and figuratively. And even when sometimes I feel like I'm just a burden to you, deep down I know it's not true. You're doing this because you care. And, um…"

She's stuttering now, trying to find the right words, and all he can do is stare at her. 

"And when I was thinking about all of this," she continues. "I realized you're the closest thing I have to a… to a dad."

He's overwhelmed with emotions, his thoughts are running with the speed of light. He just can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Rachel sees him as a father figure. It's a lot to process. But slowly pieces start coming together. And when the realization hits him, his smile only grows bigger, until he's fully grinning.

"Rachel…"

"And I wanted to do something special for you, because a simple  _ thank you _ isn't enough." she goes on, clearly not registering his reaction. "And I figured this day would be perfect."

She exhales deeply, letting her shoulders drop and looks at him with uncertainty in her eyes, probably thinking she had crossed the line or something. But she only finds him grinning at her like an idiot.

"So, this entire day, getting me to take a day off, my favorite breakfast and coffee…" he starts, trying to get her to follow his trail of thoughts. Rachel finally smiles at him, relaxing a bit.

"...it was all part of the plan, yeah." she finishes for him. "Gar, Kory and Donna helped a little."

Dick chuckles softly. Of course they did.

"And last night, in the tech room? When you called me-"

" _ That _ was a slip up." she interrupts him, raising a finger at him. "But… I meant what I said. I hope that's okay."

He honestly can't believe how unsure she is about this. Like she's expecting him to get angry, to reject her. When in fact, he couldn't be happier. No one has ever done something like that for him.

"Are you kidding?" he laughs. "It's more than okay!"

Her eyes light up and she raises her head just in time to see him opening his arms.

"Come here."

She hesitates only for a second before jumping right into them with a laugh, almost toppling him over. He hugs her tight, holding her close to his chest and turns his head to press a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"You have no idea how much it means to me, what you did today." he whispers into her ear. "I don't know what were you so afraid of, because it's honestly the best thing that happened to me. Not just today, but also meeting you, having you in my life. I wouldn't change it for anything."

He leans away a little and lifts his hands to cup her cheeks, looking her in the eyes.

"I always try to do my best when it comes to you, and I know I've failed countless of times. So I'm extremely honored that you see me this way. And even though I'm better at speaking through action than words, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything, okay?"

Rachel smiles and lets out a quiet laugh. Few tears fall down her cheeks and he quickly brushes them away with his thumbs.

"I love you, too, Dick."

He pulls her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead again. Then he lets her cuddle herself to him, tucking her head right under his chin. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back, he looks at the waves hitting the shore.

He didn't think this day would end like this. The amount of love and happiness he feels, holding his little girl in his arms, is honestly indescribable. It's overwhelming, but he would never change it.

A sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket brings him back to reality. Rachel's phone is ringing too and they pull away from each other to check what's happening.

It's an emergency alert. Jewelry store robbery at O'Farrell Street.

"Should we go?" Rachel asks him, not looking away from her phone. He thinks it over for a moment, then turns the alarm off and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Donna  _ did _ say they can handle it, so…"

Rachel smiles and lets him pull her against him again, this time resting her head on his chest when he lays down on the grass. It's their day off. And it's his first Father's Day. He's not going to let anything ruin it for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments as always appreciated. Hit me up on my Tumblr @not-so-mundane-after-all-97 !


End file.
